The principle of electro-osmosis is used in the field of soil mechanics to describe the effect of water moving through a non-granular soil from an anode to a cathode upon the application of a direct current power source. Electro-osmosis also has been utilized to assist pile driving as described in copending application Ser. No. 683,564, By Phillip A. Abbott and as described in the following prior art papers:
1. Pile Driving by Electroosmosis, by B. A. Nikolaev, Consultants Bureau, 1962;
2. Stresses in a Saturated Soil Mass During Electro-Osmosis, by W. S. Wang; and
3. The Influence of a Direct Current Potential on the Adhesision Between Clay and Metal Objects. Laboratory and full Scale Tests, by Ir. H.K.S. ph. Begemann.
The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for assisting pile driving by electroosmosis to insure that electrical current is conducted to the bottom of the pile to move water through the soil adjacent to where the pile is being driven whereby the pile can be more easily driven.
The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for assisting pile driving by electroosmosis by attaching a conductive base to the bottom of the pile and connecting the base by an insulated electrical conductor to a d-c power source so as to direct electrical current through the soil adjacent the bottom of the pile to move water through the soil adjacent the pile whereby the pile may be more easily driven.